


Sycophants on Velvet Sofas

by Jae_Mackenzie



Series: Double Bubble Disco Queen [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout Nuka World DLC
Genre: Blood Play, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Gore, Lazy Sex, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Sex, all chapters are smut, breath play, disciples level gore in the first one, implied sleep overs, light plot mostly porn, no sexy sandwhiches this time sorry fam, universe where the operators rebelled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Mackenzie/pseuds/Jae_Mackenzie
Summary: Life's never hard when you're in charge of an entire park full of bloodthirsty bastards that all serve you. You're the goddamn Queen, you'll get what you want when you want and it doesn't matter who you get it from. Thankfully that's something everyone understands at Nuka World. SexPact!Gang Bosses that understand getting off the Overboss is just a good play in keeping the body count down and the caps flowing. What was that prewar saying? Happy wife, happy life. Well it's something like that just less mushy. ;)(Sole is referenced as 'you' within this work. I was trying something.)





	1. Raise Hell and Turn it Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is some delightful Nisha/Sole smut. its got some light plot that includes Disciples-esque gore and kinky sex.

It was always hard putting down the opposition. Especially when the opposition was composed of the Operators. You'd warned Mags and William Black that if they couldn't be comfortable at your heels they'd get to feel what it was like under your feet. Of course those pompous backstabbing assholes tried your patience again and again. That was one promise you looked forward to fulfilling. Gage alerted you the second they tried to take the power plant, fucking idiots they never stood a chance. Mason was a good Alpha but he was a dog that knew how to tear people to pieces. Nisha and her people thrived off eviscerations and knew when a complete massacre was required. They ensured you got your pound of flesh. 

Except for the Black twins. Those bastards hadn't turned up anywhere. After the plant had been cleared out and Disciples gathered the bodies to mount and drain back home, you did another once over of the place. Finding nothing more than a rusted suit of power armor you had no interest in. You too, were then forced to retreat back to Fizztop. You had sent Gage away for the night as you knew he had no interest in the amount of desecration you'd be directing in the Disciples' HQ. You promised skins. You promised heads. And by Christ you'd deliver. If it took a string of heads outside the Parlor to remind everyone just who was in charge you'd do it. They were already dead what difference would it make if you redecorated their little hideout?

The usual scent of decay was overpowering inside the mountain hideout, blood dripped from every nook, and on every pike a fresh corpse waited to be flayed, skinned and tossed to the dogs. It was grisly work, but so was leveling an entire institution, so was blowing up the Brotherhood, avenging your family, and keeping yourself safe. You had changed, hardened and sometimes felt more free, more  _you_ among the carnage and vengeance. 

It felt like hours had past standing knee deep in blood and intestines. You took a moment to retreat to Nisha's shack on top of the exposed rock and catwalks. You glanced at your reflection while passing a crusty mirror. Flecks of dried blood peppered your face, and you knew the majority of your body was covered as well. Luckily the wraps you wore were easily cleaned and typically looked better after a good bloodbath anyway. You took advantage of the leader's absence and reclined across her bed allowing yourself a moment of respite. Despite your enjoyment it had still been a taxing day and you required some relaxation.

"Boss?" Nisha's velvety voice called you from your reprieve beckoning you to sit back up and look at her. A soft noise of surprise and attraction rumbled in the back of your throat. Nisha carried her helmet under her arm, dented and in need of obvious repairs. Her face was composed of beautiful harsh lines, overpowered by large eyes so dark looking into them reminded you of falling into a pool of water under a moonless sky. Despite the sharp angles and bones, her lips were full, rounded and a deep blood red. She stepped aside and gestured with an out stretched arm, "A gift." On her cue Savoy drug in a gagged and bound Mags and William Black. As your approval showed Nisha's eyes gleamed mischievously. 

"Good work. Savoy if you would please return those bodies to the pile, I'd like to let them rest among their late friends as you finish skinning the rest. Get Dixie to keep them awake and watching. When they're the last ones left we'll figure out where to string them up." You grinned at them appreciatively, "Oh and Savoy? Good work. Thank Dixie for me as well. I think I'll be relying on you two much as we proceed." Savoy nodded his understanding, and drug the two traitors back to their cages. You laid back down and waved Nisha over. You smiled when she knew to close and fasten the door.

"Boss, I believe you could use a rest," Nisha crooned lowly as she slid onto the bed with you, "If you'd like." Her breath was hot on your ear, her mouth softly dipping to suck and pull on the lobe. You felt a ball of heat grow in your belly as she pulled to scrape her teeth down your neck, biting down at the junction of your shoulder. You growled hungrily in response, pulling her on top of you and into a searing kiss composed of all teeth and tongue. Her hands worked quickly down your body removing your wraps, and leggings. Nisha grinned and stepped off the bed grabbing out her knife.

The blade gleamed in the light as she pressed the flat edge to your throat. She pressed it harder and harder until your head was spinning, lungs burning and your moans escaped in low suffocated tangles. Fuck she knew exactly how to get you going. The heat between your legs intensified as she moved to run the blade down your chest lightly drawing up pinpricks of blood. Once she discarded the blade she traced back over your body with her tongue. The wet heat stung the small cuts and made you shudder wantonly. You had been teased enough you decided. You leveled a foot on her chest and push her back with a growl. 

Nisha grinned like an animal observing its prey and rearranged herself between your legs, hooking one over her shoulder so you were spread completely open. You could feel your heartbeat throbbing in your cunt. Nisha licked her way around your dripping folds electing instead to bite down harshly on your thigh. You couldn't hold back your moans as she licked swirls around your throbbing clit. When your cries signaled you were close Nisha changed her attention to your pulsing cunt, mapping out your walls with her tongue taking her time to fuck you with it as your orgasm hit. She remained nestled between your thighs lapping up your juices while you finished. 

You sighed pleasantly, and allowed Noah’s to redo your wraps. You snapped for Nisha to leave the room. You wanted a few minutes sleep before you rejoined the crowd awaiting the Black's execution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you just read? Remember to leave Kudos, comment and subscribe so you know when more parts are uploaded! And as always requests are open! Nothing is too detailed or off limits! ~See you next time!


	2. Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Sun's out guns out! The blisteringly hot sunny day spent clearing out Safari left something to be desired. After spending all days barking orders all you want is a little downtime where you don't have to think or decide a damn thing. Thankfully Mason knows exactly how to deliver that. ;)  
> 

You had just relocated to the tree house for the night when you herd the lift whirring behind you. Great, the last thing you needed was some dumb-fuck raider trying to tell you how to do your job. Some of them could hardly piss on their own. 

" _Boss,_ " Mason called over as he approached you. He cracked his wrists before laying his hands over your shoulders and rolling the tense muscles under his palms. You couldn't help the pleasant sigh that left your lips. The best part of being Overboss was not having to ask or demand sex when you needed to blow off steam or in this case, turn your brain off. Together you had cleared Safari in record time but all of the hours in the sun really wore down your patience until you were half tempted to slaughter your own dimwitted men. All you wanted now was time off the clock where you weren't in charge of anyone and didn't have to think a single thing. But that kind of degradation you craved would have to be asked for. But begging was all part of the allure.

As usual when you called on Mason, he had moved to kiss down your neck and run his hands down your top. 

"Mason," you moaned lightly. "Stop." The alpha froze on command and stepped back, giving you time to stand and face him. "I-I need you, to fuck me like on of your Pack girls."  You bit you lip timidly answering his questioning look with a nod of consent. You knew exactly what you wanted. The Pack used sex as a power play, and it wasn't uncommon to enter the amphitheater and witness some dumb slut spread over Mason's throne, or his lap, or on the ground...It was a smart move on his part. But you always envied how rough his hands were on them, how he just kept taking and taking until the poor woman had to be carried off. Just thinking about it made you wet.

"Sure thing,  _kitten_ " Mason growled throwing you over his shoulder letting you kick and struggle. You both knew it was all part of the seduction. To be overpowered you had to act without the upper hand. Meaning you could push and prod and kick and claw all you wanted but he wouldn't stop, wouldn't let you go. Just how you wanted all part of standing down, and letting go for a moment. It was filthy and sinful just like the sounds you were making as he threw you onto your mattress and tore your clothes off.  He left you exposed completely except for a tiny pair of black panties. Within a single breath he was on top of you biting and clawing every inch of your exposed body. You impatiently tried to reach for his belt buckle, all part of the act. 

In retaliation Mason 'tsked' at you and yanked you by the hips flipping you over and onto your hands and knees. You breathing became ragged as you heard him unbuckling his pants and kicking them to the floor. You dared only one more act of defiance by trying to reach back and slip off your panties. Mason howled a low and gravely laugh using a hand to force you by the back of the neck into the mattress. 

" _Stay_ kitten, or I'll have to tie you down." He punctuated his order with a hard smack on your ass. Without warning he harshly bit down on the red handprint marking you with his own personal brand. "Beg for me kitten," he snarled in your ear sucking and biting at the lobe until you stuttered out "Please Mason, Please" between ragged breaths and deep moans. Without warning he lined himself at your entrance and thrust into you. Mason thrust at an almost unbearable pace, had their been a headboard or bedframe it would've been broken. He wound his hand in your hair, pulling you back against his chest so he could mark down your neck and claw across your chest. As your moans grew louder and Mason kept thrusting violently hard and deep you felt your thighs start to shake as you approached your orgasm. The felling of your walls clenching and pulsing around his cock sent him into over drive, desperately gripping and grasping at every inch of you pushing you over the edge. Like all of his pets you knew to scream for him as you finished and let him choke off your exclamation as he finished.

It had all been so intense for a moment after he slipped out of you, and let you lay limp you were seeing stars against your eyelids waiting for every live nerve in your body to have their moment. When you came back to yourself in the moment you noticed Mason had his pants around his ankles as he sat at the edge of the mattress smoking a cigar. Noticing you stirring he removed his tank top and tossed it to you. It was large enough to cover the majority of your frame and it settled quite nicely around your hips. He would stay the night, as he normally would only this time the terms of the arrangement were different. It wasn't just for a convenient morning fuck session, no this time you were one of Mason's girls and you were his for the next 24 hours. There were worse ways to get a break than this, but not many better if you wanted to check out and have an amazing time doing it. When Mason joined you back on the mattress it was only a matter of time before you felt his hands roaming your body again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you just read? Remember to leave Kudos, comment and subscribe so you know when more parts are uploaded! And as always requests are open! Nothing is too detailed or off limits! ~See you next time!


	3. It's a Fucking Drag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Your nerves are at an all time high, and where's Gage when you need him? Despite the platonic arrangement he's still the only one you can count on for consistent rationality. It's like drinking, or smoking, you just need another hit to keep going sometimes. Uncharacteristic tenderness. Gage as an understanding almost intimate second just felt right. But don't worry, nothing really mushy; all that dialogue is snipped from in game conversations.

You couldn't believe what they were saying. You'd called all the gang bosses and their seconds to this meeting to discuss moving into the commonwealth and they've all gone absolutely insane with demands and unrealistic expectations. Taking over and maintain any part of the 'wealth would take weeks, months, maybe even years. Mason and Nisha insisted that was too long and now they all were standing around the map with you bickering and fighting. Where was Gage when you needed him? You had no fucking clue.

"GET OUT" You bellowed slamming an exasperated fist on the table. The other bosses were stunned at your sudden outburst, but recognized the steely look in your eyes and quickly filled onto the lift. Christ it was like you couldn't breathe or even think to yourself anymore. Angrily you searched the bar. And of course you were out of beer. You slung back a Nuka Dark, not nearly strong enough, and sat glowering at the map. These idiots wanted to parade into the Commonwealth and get themselves killed. Any other situation you'd let them, but this would jeopardize the entire operation after all your work. No way a couple of impatient meat heads were gonna get in the way of your reign over Nuka World or your conquest of the Commonwealth. 

You spent an hour toying with the bottle cap alone with your thoughts trying to puzzle through blowing these raiders off their frantic course to self destruction. You heard a firm knock at the door to the rest of the Fizztop apartment. Only Gage entered that way, so you chose to stay put while you heard his key scrape in the lock and the door push open. 

"So- where the fuck were you Porter?" You called stubbornly staying seated. "I needed you at this meeting. It went completely to shit instantly and of course those idiots need more than me to keep them focused." You heard Gage discard his armor and kick off his boots before plodding over to your side. He set an ice cold bottle of Gwinnett Ale in front of you before sitting across from you. 

"D'ya wanna tell me 'the hell is bothering you?" He drawled raising an eyebrow patiently. You huffed and put your head in your hands.

"I, I just needed you today."

"Well Boss I had to check somethin' in Bradberton... I'm back  _now,_ " he said standing and pulling you too your feet. "Hell, ain't no place I'd rather be than here with you." You smiled lightly and let him lead you and crawl in bed with you. He pulled you close to him so that his chest was pressed to your back, and his arms around you felt strong and constant. You teasingly rolled your hips, forcing your ass to rub against him.

Gage chuckled lowly and playfully nipped your neck before running a hand over your tight ass. You let out a quiet moan as he raked his hand across the tight fabric of your vault suit and dug into your hip. 

"I ever tell you your ass looks great in that Vault Suit?" He muttered his voice husky. He snaked his hand around you hip and dipped it between your thighs. The friction from his hand rubbing the fabric against your core made you shudder against him. Hearing you whimper and mewl caused him to grow hard and press into you wantonly. "Off" he ordered tugging at your vault suit. 

You quickly undid the zipper and wriggled out of the suit kicking it onto the floor. The next thing you felt where his hand gripping your hips pulling you back to him. His lips found your neck kissing and nipping your pulse point as he slipped his length inside you. He let you adjust to his size before starting slow and complete thrusts. As your noises became louder and more frantic he circled a hand around to you clit. He lightly rolled the nub between his fingers before alternating between pressing against it and soothing over it. He swore lowly as you reached your peak and shuddered as you tightened around him while you came. Once you finished he grunted and drove back into you harder and faster until he was close. Gage pulled out as he came, covering your ass and back with thick spurts of his cum.  

After a moment he grabbed a rag off of the bedside table and wiped you off, before pulling you back into his arms and under the blankets.

"See Boss, anything you ever need, I'm here for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you just read? Remember to leave Kudos, comment and subscribe so you know when more parts are uploaded! And as always requests are open! Nothing is too detailed or off limits! ~See you next time!


End file.
